<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【羅魯】5.1 - 黃昏下的舞蹈 by Lunatic_Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758113">【羅魯】5.1 - 黃昏下的舞蹈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y'>Lunatic_Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 架空/虛構</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Y/pseuds/Lunatic_Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>！　取名障礙，數字僅代表寫作順序，非Chpter(章節)即為獨立篇<br/>！　OOC我錯<br/>！　魯夫受<br/>！　架空/虛構設定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海賊王/魯受向/短篇 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【羅魯】5.1 - 黃昏下的舞蹈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>這篇是徵來的Tag所以有名字，和5.0是同一批產物所以是5.1XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「你的腳踝傷得很重，需要長時間休養。」他端詳著手裡相較之下顯得瘦小的腳。是長時間過度使用造成的傷害，可能也包含一些不當使用的磨損，這要進一步檢查才能確定......</p><p>　　「這樣啊。」少年一副坐不住的模樣，一雙大眼睛東看西看就是沒敢和醫生對上眼。</p><p>　　他放下少年的腳，忍不住扶額道：「這是你這個月第三次被送進來了。」</p><p>　　「托拉男，今天也要工作到很晚嗎？」</p><p>　　他無奈的看著少年，對方正坐在病床邊盯著自己晃來晃去的腳。</p><p>　　「草帽屋，我能帶你離開這裡。」他抓住魯夫的肩膀，強迫對方和自己對視。</p><p>　　「醫生，村子裡的人來接傷患了。」</p><p>　　「謝謝你啊，托拉男。」魯夫伸手拍拍羅，一瘸一拐的離開診間。</p><p>　　「魯夫啊，你還好嗎？」<br/>
　　「魯夫你沒事吧？」<br/>
　　「魯夫你今天......」</p><p>　　羅站在診間門口看著被村民們簇擁著逐漸遠去的身影，煩躁的嘖出一聲。</p><p>//</p><p>　　少年坐在村落不遠處的後山山頂，後山不高但從這可以看到整個村落和離村落有一小段距離的診所。</p><p>　　那是托拉男工作的地方。想起托拉男總是皺眉的嚴肅樣子，魯夫輕輕撫上腳踝笑了起來。一會兒後，他站起身拍拍身上的泥土，將草帽安放在一旁的大樹下。</p><p>　　「好，得開始今天的部分了。」</p><p>　　正值夕陽西下，天空被染成一片橘紅。村落裡所有人不約而同停下手裡的工作，往後山的方向看去。</p><p>　　村落裡代代流傳著，後山的另一邊住著一隻惡魔。在很久遠以前他們的祖先和惡魔做了約定，只要每天有人在惡魔起床時獻上一支舞蹈惡魔就不會對村落下手，並且還能保佑村落一切平安順遂。那舞蹈對柔軟度的要求奇高，村落每個孩子從小開始就得接受訓練並試著學習。</p><p>　　惡魔要一支只獻給他的舞。而如今，只剩下那孩子能跳了。</p><p>//</p><p>　　「托拉男，今天也要工作到很晚嗎？」</p><p>　　被催眠似的，少年的話一直在他耳邊迴響。羅煩躁地放下手裡的文件，看了眼窗外的夕陽。</p><p>　　不如今天早點下班好了。他不只是這麼想，他也確實這麼做了。</p><p>　　羅回家的路會經過後山，所以他遠遠的就注意到山頂上小小的人影和守在後山步道前的幾個村民。</p><p>　　「這不是羅醫生嗎？今天這麼早下班啊？」其中一個村民熱情的和他打招呼，似乎是注意到他一直往後山看去的眼神便趕忙接著說：「下班了就還是趕快回家吧？」</p><p>　　羅朝那位村民微微點個頭便離開。</p><p>　　能通往後山的路可不只那一條。羅揮開擋在前方的樹枝，數不清是第幾次問自己幹嘛一定要上後山。</p><p>　　他回答不出來，但他知道他必須上去。</p><p>　　他在山頂見到魯夫跳舞的樣子。不同於在診所裡的嘻皮笑臉，或著在村落裡活蹦亂跳的猴樣，魯夫的表情認真而柔和的讓他覺得失真。橘色的天空襯的少年顯得更加夢幻，沒多少肉的身體輕盈地跳躍旋轉著，不可思議地做出一個又一個高難度的動作。</p><p>　　羅就著麼靜靜地看著魯夫的身影，舞蹈最後結束在一個轉圈後少年猝不及防跌倒在地。</p><p>　　他現在知道魯夫腳踝的傷是怎麼造成的了。</p><p>　　「這樣算是沒完成吧。」</p><p>　　魯夫撐起身體驚訝地看著從後山另一邊出現的羅。</p><p>　　「所以按照約定，我應該可以對村落做些什麼。對吧？」羅直接抱起一臉呆愣的魯夫，朝他勾出一個微笑：「我說過我可以帶你離開。」</p><p>//</p><p>　　村裡的每個人都說那個少年失敗了，惡魔最後還是對村落下手了。</p><p>　　「可是奶奶，村子不是還在嗎？」<br/>
　　「他帶走的是這裡的笑聲。」</p><p>　　沒有人再見過那個少年。</p><p>　　村子裡再也沒有任何人學會那支舞蹈，漸漸地再也沒有人記得那舞蹈的樣子。</p><p>//</p><p>　　「原來托拉男你不是醫生啊？」<br/>
　　「那不是重點吧？」</p><p>　　「那我以後還要獻舞嗎？」<br/>
　　「都可以，或著你可以改成獻身。」<br/>
　　「獻身？什麼是獻身？」</p><p>　　「托拉男？」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2020.07.19 初稿完成<br/>2020.11.28 修改1. 重整排版，小修內容，上傳AO3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>